


Cloud Sky Cat

by L_eresia_del_5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_eresia_del_5/pseuds/L_eresia_del_5
Summary: What if Clarke sees something strange from the window of Lexa’s apartment? What if Lexa is a witch and Clarke finds out about it thanks to...A cat? Well, a really special cat.





	

“WHAT?!?” The 2 girls in front of me shouted, making almost all of the eyes in the small café fall on us.  
“Lower your voices please.” I whispered, an unnatural smile on my lips to make everything seem normal to the ones around us.  
“Clarke, you’ve just told us the girl you have a crush on since you saw her right in this café may be a witch and you want us to lower our voices?” Octavia asked, speaking quietly nonetheless.  
“Are you high? Did you have a joint without offering us at least a hit??” Raven added, looking at me suspiciously.  
“No Raven, I’m not high...I...You see...” I started trying to explain myself when I was distracted by the brunette who made her entrance: she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket; her hair was let loose.  
“She has finally arrived!” I barely heard Octavia say.  
The brunette looked around, her eyes scanning the place to find where she could sit down.  
I knew Raven and Octavia were talking to me now, but I couldn’t divert my eyes from her. When she finally found a spot, I noticed she had a small black backpack from which she took a book. It was always like that after all: she would come in here every afternoon, find a table, order a hot beverage and then read a book she switched every 4-5 days.  
I smiled, seeing this time it was “The little prince” from Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.  
“I think I might just have had an idea!” I’ve heard Raven say standing up. I finally looked away and noticed my two friends looking in the direction of the girl I was admiring just a second earlier.  
“Don’t you dare...” I threatened her, without really succeeding: Octavia stood up too, having understood Raven’s plan, or at least part of it; then, they marched towards the brunette.  
“No, no, no girls! Please! What the hell Raven?” I asked, standing up from my seat, tripping over myself and trying to catch up with them to stop them.  
I wasn’t successful.  
Before I even noticed, we were in front of the girl’s little table.  
The café was really too tiny.  
She looked at her left, in the direction where we were standing.  
“Hm?” Was the only sound that escaped her mouth.  
“Hi...” I was able to say.  
My friends just stood silent instead, scrutinizing her.  
She noticed of course. She looked at me with a mixture of confusion and plea, maybe thinking I was the normal one of the 3 since I at least said something.  
When our eyes met, I noticed how hers were a beautiful shade of green. My fingers itched to go take my paint in my apartment and reproduce it on a canvas.  
I was almost going to introduce myself when Raven spoke:  
“Are you a witch?”  
If the girl in front of us was taking a sip from her hot beverage, she surely would have spit it. Instead, her eyes opened wide.  
“Ehm...What?” She asked.  
Her voice deeper than I thought. Even more beautiful.  
“Are you like Harry Potter’s daughter? Is your name Lily Luna?” Raven kept asking.  
I noticed the girl was starting to get upset, so I intervened:  
“Ehi, don’t listen to them. They’re just trying to embarrass me coz I said I noticed you and you were beautiful...” I vented out, preferring to just admit my crush than making her think we were crazy.  
“No Clarke. You said you saw something strange through her window!” Octavia said.  
The poor stranger looked at me. Her green eyes blocking again my stream of thoughts.  
“I...” The brunette tried to say, rushing to put her book in her backpack and standing up:  
“I think I’m gonna go...Uhm...Yeah I...Bye...” She said, leaving her glass still half full.

When I came home that evening, I found the girl’s curtains of the 3 windows I could see from the street, closed. I was not really surprised; I would have done the same if something like what happened this afternoon occurred to me, but I found myself disappointed nonetheless.

Raven agreed with me that Octavia’s comment about the window was excessive.  
However, she still thought her plan would have succeeded if THAT didn’t happen.

For the following days, the stranger didn’t show up at the café. And she kept having her curtains closed.

It was after 2 weeks of not seeing her that I decided to do something crazy...Maybe even crazier than Raven’s “Are you a witch” crazy.  
Was I becoming a stalker?  
Nhaaa, I just wanted to explain myself. After that? I would not see her again. Ever!

It started raining 10 minutes before I went outside. That kind of weather actually helped my plan and I decided to take cover from the rain under the front door of a building.  
I was cursing myself for not taking the umbrella thinking I just had to cross the street to reach my target when the door opened and a man came out leaving without even acknowledging me.  
“Thank God” I whispered, coming into the building and lowering my hood on my shoulders. The pink ombre loose sweatshirt I decided to wear with my light blue ripped jeans didn’t really shelter me from the cold.  
My black boots were drenched, as was my hair.  
I shrugged, figuring I was halfway done with my plan and so I had to go on.  
I climbed the stairs and arrived on the third floor. Turning on my right, I aimed for the door number 23.  
When I saw it, I took a deep breath and knocked.

The door unlocked and I heard a voice speak - I pushed the door to reveal the apartment: it was an open space, with faded red brick walls, wood pillars and ceiling. 3 windows were trying to illuminate the place but the sun was darkened by the clouds and there were those damned curtains.  
“Anya, I’m sorry! I didn’t notice the weather...Cloud Sky was hidden somewhere and I didn’t see his fur changing...”  
I recognized the voice coming from the door on my right.  
I thanked God I got the right number’s apartment.  
Wait, his fur changing? What the hell did she mean?  
But before I could ask myself other questions, a thud on my left made me turn my head.  
A cat made a backpack fall on the floor.  
I would have spoken, to tell the owner of the apartment I was not indeed the Anya she was talking to, if it wasn’t for the cat: it was there, on a small table near a couch, maybe feeling a little bad for what it did...and then it jumped and joined the backpack on the floor. That was when I noticed that his fur seemed...strange.  
When it halted, its fur seemed to keep moving, seemed changing. I was mesmerized and if the light was better, I would have surely understood what was happening.  
But the lights were off.  
I decided to move closer to the cat when I heard that voice again:  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  
And when I turned, I saw her. I didn’t think she could be more beautiful than I remembered her. I was wrong.  
“I repeat, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”  
I snapped out of my thoughts.  
“I...Well I was coming...No, I...It’s not what you think...” I said panicked and I started to back off towards the door, frightened by the hard look in the girl’s eyes.  
“Oh, you say? You’re in my apartment and I surely didn’t invite you in...So, Clarke, what do YOU think I think?” She asked. But I could just focus on the way she pronounced my name. That ‘Cl’...What kind of accent was that?  
“I wa-” I was starting to say but I tripped, falling on my ass.  
The brunette that was by now in front of me seemed worried, but she clamped her jaw, making its sharpness stand out even more. She stopped herself from helping me.  
I stood up on my own, well, I helped myself with the wall behind me.  
Doing that, I mistakenly switched the lights on, lighting the living room up.  
My eyes fell on the cat that followed us and was just a foot behind the brunette.  
I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.  
The cat was gray, but the color was given by something that seemed like a rainy sky...clouds were moving on its body like they were pushed by the window.  
I thought I was crazy. I knew I was crazy.  
But then a lightning stroke, crossing its hip. It was not bright, it did not lighten up the room like a real one would have, but it was white and it had a thunder shape.  
“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” I half screamed, sliding down on the floor again, having lost all the strength in my legs.  
The brunette looked at the thing I was pointing to.  
“Holy shit!” She cursed, quickly closing the door of the apartment, leaving me in it with her.

“Don’t speak. I need to think...” She said, giving me her shoulders and fiddling with her phone in her hands.  
I was quite shaken but I saw an escape when she turned around so I started reaching the knob of the door on my right, behind me, with my right hand.  
But the girl noticed my movement and after a motion with her hand without even looking away from her phone, I heard the door lock.  
“You didn’t even use a wand to do that!” I exclaimed, which made the brunette look at me:  
“Alright, listen to me. I’m going to call my sister. If you don’t stay quiet, SHE is going to take matters in her own hands and it’s not going to be fun so just shut-the-fuck-up!” she leered at me and it worked, I almost stopped breathing too to be sure I didn’t make any sound.

“Yeah I know...I’m sorry...I lost track of time...Yeah...Yep...All right...Do you wanna go at the café later?...I’ve fixed that...Yeah...I’m sure Anya...No, OK, we’re going to have dinner at your place...Yeah, I’ll write when I leave my apartment...Later, bye.”

“Do you want a tea?” The brunette asked me, taking the cat that started all of this in her arms and aiming for the kitchen.  
“Yeah.” I whispered; she heard me.

“You’re a witch.” I stated, taking the cup the brunette handed out to me.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know my name first?” She said, sitting down on the couch:  
“You know, I’m me...” She said, pointing at all her body with her hands: “Before being anything else...”  
I was being rude: yes, I was scared about what was going to happen to me, but the girl sat down on the couch like she did want to explain herself.  
“Yeah sorry...I’m just shaken up..." I tried to smile at her without really succeeding.  
“I know. And I’m sorry. It’s not easy for me too...But I’m trying to make it easy. So yeah...My name is Lexa Woods and you are?” She asked, putting her own cup down on the little table near it.  
“I’m Clarke Griffin...Nice to meet you.” This time I really smiled.  
“Nice to meet you too...” Lexa smiled at me back.  
“But I have to say, you already knew my name...” I said, remembering her calling me by my first name earlier.  
Maybe Lexa understood I thought about the possibility that she could read my mind because she immediately explained:  
“Do you remember that afternoon when you and your friends ambushed me in the café” I nodded, blushing at the memory:  
“Of course you do or else you wouldn’t be here now...” She smiled at me. I thought I saw her cheeks reddening a little.  
“Your friend, the one with strict black hair, she said your name.” She shrugged.  
She remembered it...  
“And now you unmasked me!” She laughed a little:  
“Well, I think it’s time to explain. The one you saw was Cloud Sky...He’s a weatherman! Well, technically he does not predict the weather, he just changes his fur with what’s happening outside at that moment. Rainy day, sunny, cloudy, snowy...” She gibbered, showing she was nervous about talking about it.  
“He’s beautiful...” I said quietly. I felt the need to reassure her, I was not overwhelmed. Not excessively at least.  
“Do you want to pet him?” She asked, taking him in her arms again when she noticed he followed her in the living room.  
I nodded and I circled the black coffee table in front of the couch where I put my cup near a cookie box to go sit on Lexa’s left.  
When she gave the cat to me, I noticed it was smaller than I thought. Lexa seemed to read my mind again since she started explaining and told me that his breed, the one that had a changeable fur, was always going to be small; they were born all white and tiny. Then, the trick was making them come into this world on a black blanket: after that, they were put on a particular paper where there was the colored drawing people wanted them to acquire. They acted like permanent chameleons, with the help of a little magic of course.  
She made sure to explain to me that the procedure didn’t hurt the animal.  
She did say there were occasions in the past where kittens were injured: as a matter of fact, kittens could be bought on the internet and they would arrive to you as little sculptures - just a simple spell to inject life back into them - and they could break during transport. There were spells to protect them, but they were exhausting for the ones who did them, so some stupid dealers didn’t cast them. Fortunately, now, there were laws about that.  
She cared to explain to me that Cloud Sky was special: Lexa did not choose it to be that way; no one should have, coz to obtain that kind of fur, you had to cast some pretty hurtful spells for the kitten. So, she actually saved him from some wizards who were experimenting on him about weather prediction.  
Lexa thought that was why he was always around her, because he was thankful.

“This is so great!” I exclaimed excitingly when she finished: “Raven is SO going to want to see this little fella!”  
“Whoa Clarke, wait a second. You can’t say anything!” Lexa put a hand on my thigh.  
“What? Why? She’s not going to speak about this to anyone if I tell her not to...”  
“I...My family...We don’t really trust n-human...”  
“N-human?” I asked.  
“Yeah...You know, people without magic...”  
“Oh, muggles! Why don’t you use the word muggle??”  
“J.K.Rowling was born after we had the necessity to name people without magic. How could we know there would have been a snobby n-human who would jeopardize our existence to become reach!” Lexa exclaimed, removing her hand from my thigh.  
“You did not just insult J.K.Rowling!”  
“We were almost exposed!”  
“And you would’ve been famous!”  
“We would’ve been persecuted! Harry Potter shows the world there’s light and dark magic. There’s always the good and the bad, but people who can’t understand something coz it’s bigger than them, just linger on the bad! The good disappears and all it’s left is chaos and destruction.”  
“You don’t know that!”  
“I DO know that!” She stood up, running her hands through her hair:  
“Tell me Clarke, when you understood I had powers, didn’t you think I was going to kill you?” A cold expression on her face.  
“I...” I didn’t really know what to say. I was indeed frightened by her at first.  
That was when I noticed the cookie box on the coffee table was shuddering a little. I reached for it and when Lexa noticed my movement, she cried out for me to stop.  
But I already uncapped it, letting me see what was in it: 3 very little kittens.  
They were so small I could have them all together in my palms.  
I noticed they all had Christmas drawings on them. I looked at Lexa.  
“It was my sister’s present...” She blushed.  
“You like Christmas holidays?” I asked, curious.  
“It’s a good excuse to be all together...” She ran her right hand through her hair a little shaken by the change of topic.  
A mewl came from the little white kitten with a Christmas tree on its back and 2 strings of colored Christmas lights on its furry tail. I took it in my hand and it started purring in my palm. I smiled and when I looked at the brunette, I saw her smiling softly at us.

“OK.” I said.  
“OK?” Lexa asked me, confused.  
“OK, I’m not going to say anything to my friends about your dirty little secret...Not yet. But I want something in return.” I put the kitten down, and it joined its brothers, picking up a fight with one of them.  
“You are not really in the position to make requests Clarke...You know I can erase your memory and leave you under the rain making you believe you just went outside thinking you saw a crocodile walking in the street.” Lexa smirked.  
“You can. But you won’t. I think you like the idea of talking to me about your world. And to be true, I’d like to listen to more stories. So...Would you go have coffee with me?” I asked, not really sure where I found the courage to do so.  
Lexa’s smirk fell.  
Did I read her wrong? Was she like one of those wizards in Harry Potter who thought muggles and wizards couldn’t live in harmony? Well, n-human and wizards...  
But then Lexa smiled, looking at me in the eyes:  
“OK.”  
“OK?” I asked.  
“OK, I’m going to talk about my world with you.” She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the mistakes I know are there. English is not my first language and I wrote this one shot at 3a.m trying not to think about the fact that an hour later the first episode of season 4 of theloo was going to tair. Lexa deserved so much better! And Clarke deserves better too, don’t we forget about her!  
> It’s a one shot as I already said, but if you want more I can try to write more: you can tell me if the story made you think about other strange cats/animals or if you want for me to write about some event in particular. I will see what I can do.  
> Actually, the idea of this little story came to me thanks to nk-illustrates, that I discovered just yesterday morning on tumblr. Go see her drawings coz they are really sweet and beautiful and maybe you can understand better the cats I described!  
> Thanks for reading guys, hope it was worth your time.


End file.
